color's of the rainbow
by shadowrocks100
Summary: dren is mad that zoey replaced him so he finds a new crush (and maybe a girlfriend). read to find out who will be the lucky mew
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is my story now I know that there are zoey x dren fans out there and no mean comments and now here we go.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridget's pov

I was asleep in bed while I could hear trucks and cars down the road. It was hard to sleep.So since it's hard to sleep I grabbed a book called _Dragon Rider_ and started reading it til my clock said 3:00 A.M. and I went to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when I woke up I saw the time. It was 8:30.

"Oh my gosh I'm late" I said and quickly got my clothes and went to Mew mew café. Elliot greeted me with a lousy "_I'm sorry for saying I hate you but I don't like you as a, you know, boyfriend"_ look. I wanted to shout that I don't care about your I'm soooo sorrys. But I'm not that kind of girl. That's corrina, zoey, and kiki but not me. (Actually that's also Renee.) As I walked inside there were like 54 people in this well-known pink usual café. Inside everyone was working, even corrina who usually didn't move her lazy butt." Yes that will be 14 dollars" renee said working quickly than ever._whats the rush?_ I wondered. Working on being the female waiter of the café

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dren stood on the window smiling for waiting for the right moment to ruin everything. He knew if something goes wrong he has support. Tarb was sitting with dren knowing that dren always wants things his way.

"_And you always called me the brat"_ tarb thought. Sardon knew what tarb said in his mind cause of the look on his face. It was obvious that tarb was mad at dren,well so was he. I mean dren dragged them into this stupid mess so why not.

"_things would be better if I was leader."Sardon thought_. So he decided to ask dren something to start a conversation

"dren?"

"yes"

"why are we here in this stupid café staring at random people at 4:00 P.M?" I said though my voice sounding cold

Tarb and dren stared at sardon. Is it every day in life that sardon talks ? no not at mostly acts like Renee and is silent. "Dude what got you talking" tarb said his eyes wide while pulling his feet together. And once again sardon was silent like an watching owl for prey. "oh yeah be once again be the silent know it all once again"dren said being sarcastic with his yellow eyes and while dren saying this while waving his hands back and forth. "ignore dren he is being a pervert" tarb said rolling his eyes. Just as that zoey went outside.

Dren's pov

Oh there she is the back stabber known as zoey. I (sorta) matured. I don't have a crush on zoey any more since she decided that the blue knight (a.k.a mark) was better than me. Really what does mark have that I don't have? Zoey saw us

"Ok what do you want dren?" zoey said sounding super annoyed

"Nothing much kitten" I said cooing at her like always.

metamorphosis" zoey shouted transforming into a mew mew

"Mew mew style,mew mew grace,mew mew power in your face"zoey said shouting her chant

"Does she always have to say that?" tarb said snickering

I was ready to fight against zoey one to one combat.

**Author's note: will zoey win? Or will she lose? Will she be able to see mark "her hero" find out on chapter 2 R/R bye**

**-shadowrocks100**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: bum bum baaaa here is chapter 2 **

**Dren (in chibi form): enjoy ;3**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dren stood smiling his sharp toothy grin. "I can't wait to kill Zoey" Tarb said. Dren stood in front of tarb.

"Sorry brat but Zoey is mine." Dren said his yellow eyes glowing in amusement. Tarb huffed then floated beside sardon. Dren called his dragon swords and tried to hit zoey. Dren cut Zoey on the cheek. Zoey did a backflip than landed face first (**ow**).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark's pov

I was walking home from school. Surpised that Zoey wasn't there.

"Hmm? Where is zoey" I asked. Then just like that I heard a scream…ZOEY'S SCREAM!

"ZOEY!" I yelled running towards the scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bridget's pov

I was working hard in mew mew café.when we saw mark run in "mark what the fuzz are you doing here?" I asked. "zoey is being hurt by dren and she needs our help" mark said sounding out of breath. We all nodded knowing what to do. "metamorphosis!" we all shouted transforming into…. THE MEW MEW'S. "where do you think zoey is?" Renée asked and we all shrugged and went to look for zoey.

Tarb's pov

I was watching dren fighting zoey. really?! zoey and dren fighting where's tarb or sardon? While I was complaining in my head. I heard sardon mumbling in his breath. I thought I heard him mumble pervert but maybe I'm just hearing things

"sardon?" I asked

"yes?" sardon said

"would you ever add me in a battle with you and dren?"

Sardon was silent and said nothing

"you do don't you?" I said silently but where sardon can hear me "I'M JUST A PIECE OF CRAP AREN'T I?"I suddenly yelled and floated away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's not fun when zoey's friends come along

"Well…..look who came to the party we were just serving are special guest it's called death."dren said laughing.

"Well okay here's the menu…undersea surge!" Bridget said splashing dren in the face and dren falling to the ground and letting go of zoey. Zoey dropped to the ground but was not hurt much just her neck which was bleeding badly from dren's nails. "I'm ready to fight!"zoey yelled. Then just like we read are minds we nodded knowing what to do.

"Purple ribbon" Renee shouted

"Tambourine trench" Kiki shouted

"Undersea surge" Bridget shouted

"Heart arrow" corrina shouted

"rose bell full power" zoey shouted

Dren huffed sucking his breath and he teleported away with sardon behind him.

Then we went to mew mew café only to be celebrated of us defecting the cyclones for the 45th time. Wesley greeted us with a …._cake_ for us. We ate happly not noticing the pair of orange eyes stareing at us. "So you're the mew mews eh? Now I know my enemies don't i?" the grey haired alien said. "Clay what do you plan to do with these stupid girls?" fire said. "We wait til we find the most precious girl that they care for the most." Clay said They both laughed evil like waiting for their prey.

**Author's note: phew I'm done it took me forever :p anyway cliffhanger. Will clay find his victim? Which mew will it be? Find out in chapter 3**

**Mew mew power don't belong to me but clay and fire belong to me**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's** note: hello guys here I am going to updated chapter 3 man been so busy but without further ado here is chapter 3**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bridget's pov

The cake Wesley made was good but I didn't feel like eating second's. "hello guys" Mark said smiling and waving. Zoey squealed in delight ran over to Mark and kissed him. Kiki did a puke face pretending to puke.

"Kiki aren't you 10? You probably see these things at school" Corrina said sipping her tea like a random British person.

"Well I uh have to go you know many brothers and sisters and stuff….." Kiki trailed off and then left taking off her work outfit first and ran outside.

"well well guys lookie here Kiki has not went to school."Corrina said.

Renne grabbed the report card and studied it

"She has all F's" Renee said

"Ooh I'm going get that brat!"Zoey yelled running towards Kiki with bullet speed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Tarb we said we were sorry" Dren said shaking Tarb's outfit thingy.

Tarb has been still mad at them about yesterday. You would think he would have gotten over it but no he is still mad.

Sardon cared less doing his work as usual when the light warned them someone else is coming to the dimension.

"Who could it-"Dren couldn't finish his sentence when a gray haired alien (like them) and red haired alien came in.

"Fire, and Clay?! What are you doing here?"Tarb yelled

"Aw look clay it's the cynistupid" Fire taunted smiling mean like.

This really pissed Tarb off. He ran full speed towards Fire and Clay but clay (whose eyes turned are red) got longer nails and scratched Tarb. Tarb yelped in pain then backed away going on his knees and screeched and cried in pain.

Clay and Fire chuckled in amusement and teleported away leaving a letter. Sardon picked up the letter while Dren was trying to see Tarb's wound. It was hard to see since Tarb was screaming and crying holding onto the wound

"Come on Tarb let us see" Dren said taking his hand off to reveal his wound

Dren could tell why he was screaming. It was a deep wound you could almost see the bone and there was a pool of blood on the floor and on Tarb's hand

"MAKE IT STOP" Tarb yelled sobbing

"Don't we have healing powers or something" Dren said over Tarb's screams.

Sardon shrugged and tried but it didn't work.

"I got an idea" Dren said snapping his fingers and the little wrappings on Tarb's feet and took off one and hold it on his face

"Where did you get that idea from?" Sardon asked while Dren was holding onto his wound.

"humans do all the time on wounds" Dren said and Sardon shrugged but Dren knew he was interested anyway.

"Now what does the letter say?" Dren asked

"It says 'I plan to rule the world but if you join me we can work together if you don't you'll die with the stupid mews and humans –clay'" Sardon read.

The cyniclones was thinking I mean they want the world they just don't want anyone to die should they tell and help the mew's?

**Author's note: review do you think the cyniclones should help the mew mew's?**

**-R/R shadowrocks100**


End file.
